Various types of tube rolling devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a toothpaste tube rolling device including a single-piece clamp having a top lever portion and a bottom lever portion, with a tongue extending from the front side of the bottom lever. What has further been needed is a tapered extension disposed on the right side and the left side of the top lever portion, with an opening medially disposed proximal the front side of the top lever of the clamp in a size that is configured to receive a user's finger. In addition, what has been needed is a substantially cylindrical tube that is configured to fit within the circular opening of the tapered extensions, a slot disposed through the top wall and the bottom wall of the tube, a space washer disposed in the slot, a stop body disposed on the right wall of the tube, a knob disposed on the right face of the tube, and a locking pin configured to engage a vertical opening disposed through the space washer, the top wall, and the bottom wall of the tube. Lastly, what has been needed is a clamping ring disposed around the tube, and a spring clamping tab centrally disposed between the forward and rearward portions of the clamping ring, so that the end of a toothpaste tube can be inserted between the spring clamping tab and the knob can be manually rotated to simultaneously rotate the tube and the clamping ring counterclockwise.